NCIS Challenge: Let the Wookie Win
by jtbwriter
Summary: In response to the August NCIS Special Ops Challenge: 500 words or more. I do not own any of the trivia named in this tale, but I wouldn't turn down Barry Manilow!


"Let The Wookie Win."

**Authors Note: This was in response to the August NCIS Special Ops Challenge: 500 words or more. I do not own any of the trivia named in this tale, but I wouldn't turn down Barry Manilow! Spoilers-"Hometown Hero".**

"**NCIS" and its characters are the property of Bellisarius Productions and the genius of Don Bellisario-I promise not to do anything too embarrassing with them and will return them when I'm done!  
**

He lost his shirt. Then his watch.

Tony's smile never wavered, there was no way she'd take anything else from him.

"70's trivia, pass or play, oh shirtless one?" she teased.

"Play, sweetheart." He lisped, his Bogart impression eliciting a groan from the bystanders.

"What Magical singer started out in the CBS mailroom on his way to a Grammy, and a Tony?"

Tony frowned; he didn't pay that much attention to guy singers, only girls.

"Uh, was he big in the 1970's?"

"Uh, like, yeah, he started out big in the 70's and was really big in the 1980's." his partner answered, a knowing smile on her face.

Now he knew who it was. "Neil Diamond, and I want my watch back!" he sneered.

"Barry Manilow, and now I want your pants!" The leader shot back, pretending to lick her lips.

Tony's face lost its gloat, now he was sweating bullets. If Gibbs walked in…..

"Come on, quit stalling, hand them over."

Deciding to put the best face on the situation, he stood up, then blushed as a chorus of whistles and "take it off!" accompanied his stripping to his boxers.

"Those are $100 designer pants, don't get anything on them!" he pleaded, then was silent as the trophy was pulled on one leg at a time.

He had to admit, they did look sexy on her.

"Okay, two questions left…are you still game, DiNozzo?" she taunted.

"Bring it on, hot stuff. Show me what you've got."

"Okay, you draw." He had to admit, his adversary was feisty as well as smart, and he looked forward to taking her down.

"Ah ha! Blockbusters at Blockbusters, pass or play!" he smirked.

"Play, and when I win I want, well, I'll go easy on you, your socks and shoes." Now she was starting to bother him.

"When I win, I want everything back, and your top, thank you very much!" he returned.

"Okay, what's the question?"

He smiled. "What 70's prop was so big it not only had it's own attraction at Universal Studios, but also its own name?"

"That's easy, Bruce the Shark from "Jaws".

"Ooh, Tony, that's cold….You're getting beat pretty badly here." McGee spoke up, emboldened by being too far for Tony to head smack.

"Listen, McGee, after I finish with her, you're next. I'm going to enjoy beating a man who doesn't know who Gary Cooper is." Tony scowled angrily.

"All right, Tony, peel them off." She crooked her finger at him, and hurriedly he took his socks and designer shoes then tossed them on the floor.

"Tony, do you want to give in now, or…." His partner ragged, then Tony shook his head.

"Let's make it all or nothing, Ms. Trivia."

"All or nothing it is. Still same topic?" she asked, then Tony nodded.

"Okay, according to C-Threepio in the original Star Wars, what should you always do when playing a game with a seven-foot furry creature?"

Tony gulped, he wasn't that much into Star Wars. "Uh, I think C-Threepio, uh, said the force was with you?"

"Wrong! I can't believe it, you never did see the first one, did you?"

Tony winced from his mistake. Now he was going to get it.

"Come on….Tony. Take em off, take em off." The chant rose and Tony abandoned all pretense of being okay with "this."

"All right, but if Gibbs walks in, you back me up, okay?" Tony said, then quickly pulled his boxers off then scooched his tidy whiteys up and hid his legs under the table.

"Wooo hoo, nice …hey Gibbs, want to play?"

Panic stricken, Tony turned, then saw his boss standing, a look of total shock on his face.

"I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm soooo dead." He thought.

Suddenly Gibbs smiled, and he responded, "Not now, Abby, looks like you've got things well in hand."

As he passed by the red-faced agent, Gibbs leaned over and said, "It's "let the Wookie win", DiNozzo."

"Ah, boss, why'cha have to tell him." Kate whined, then Gibbs just shook his head.

"I'm getting too old for this. I need coffee."

Fin


End file.
